


Heart of Gold

by tokidorito



Series: you're part of a family now. [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, pre-Chorus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidorito/pseuds/tokidorito
Summary: If you asked why Siris considered Felix his brother, now both legally and metaphorically, he'd give you a million answers, but none made sense.





	Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to cece!

Felix isn't exactly the charming little brother most people want. First of all, he's an asshole who's a gun-for-hire, which is never a good start. Second, he's notorious for a collection of knives, alcoholism, among other things. He's not exactly the most moral person in the world - in fact, you'd consider him morally grey at  _best_ , and if it weren't for the fact that Siris was keeping him in check, he would've gone to more dangerous, awful jobs. He doesn't have feelings other than narcissism and arrogance. At least, that's what him, among many other people, think. 

There's a reason why he's Siris's brother. There's a reason why Siris  _chose_ to legally make him his brother.

Sure, he's a mercenary. He causes chaos. Or,  _caused_ , rather - it's impossible to do anything illegal now that he has a sliver of Mason Wu morals. It's some kind of disease. Air-born, probably, and if you hang around Siris too much, he'll actually give you a code of _ethics_. Terrifying. He drinks too much, he's afraid of commitment, so why is someone like  _him_ the adoptive brother of Mason Wu? Siris is the paragon of a domestic man. His flexible night job has him spending all day at his house when his wife is away working at the hospital. He goes to every play his 8 year old son stars in, he attends every tea party his 3 year old daughter hosts, he tries - and fails - to make food. 

They're polar opposites. That's what Felix thinks sometimes, when he's alone in his apartment and on the couch drunkenly singing to himself.

Whether he knows it or not, though, Felix is a Wu too. He is legally now, anyways. Siris thinks he's always been one. Felix agrees to disagree. He asks Siris when he first realized he saw Felix as a brother. He smiles, and says the first time Felix called him  _Mason_ instead of  _Siris._ Your heart of gold is there, he says, it's just rusted.

The heart of gold shines through when he hoists Violet, Siris's daughter, up on his shoulders and runs around the house pretending to fly her around. It shines through when he pretends to be a superhero with Danny, Siris's son, and they spend hours trying to defeat a supervillain portrayed by a teddy bear. It shines through when he stays for dinner, laughs with Megan and Siris, when he plays pattycake with the kids in the Spongebob-printed pajama pants Danny bought him to match the family instead of going out and causing chaos.

His thoughts are shaky sometimes, and his hands can be stained with blood, but despite all, he's  _loyal_. Maybe to the extent where he'll betray others for that loyalty, but Siris is teaching him to unlearn that. Siris is teaching him to unlearn a lot of things. Progress on erasing an ever-present god complex is slow and long, but Siris knows better than anyone that recovery is a long process.

One day, he'll learn that it's never just him versus the world. One day, he'll learn to scrub the blood off his hands and learn to exchange bruised knuckles and broken teeth with things that won't hurt him. One day, the thought that he's part of a  _family_ now will weigh on his shoulders, and he'll learn to spend his time on things other than polishing his knives and guns.

One day, he'll forget he was ever  _Felix_ and learn to embrace  _Isaac_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little short, just because i want to get the concept across. i want to do more stuff with them obviously and write the headcanons i have with cece, but i need to get a basic concept across first
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
